


Chaos is the New Love

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: The Joker and Miss E [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Joker and Miss E plan the perfect heist, stealing the diamond of a visiting nobleman... Priceless!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Miss E :)

Blueprints were spread all over the large desk in the large office. They were all covered in miraculous and infamous plans Jack had spent FOREVER on. Alice made sure her baby huskies didn't go in the office and cause damage to the plans partly because she would receive a smack OR because it would leave Jack in a terrible mood, it was never good to have the Joker in a bad mood when going on a heist, which they would be doing soon.   
So, Alice left Jack to his own devices and cleaned the house downstairs. She made sure his clothes were neatly ironed and pressed and his shoes were nice and shiny. She fed her babies, Blaize and Logan, and brushed their super-fluffy fur. At the present time they were asleep in their basket. Jack hated them moulting over the rather expensive sofas and to be honest so did Alice, the sofas were an absolute nightmare to keep clean. 

A few hours later, the Joker came out of his office with his heist outfit on and wallpaint applied. He stood up straight and yelled for his companion.   
"MISSY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" 

Miss E opened the door to the bedroom she slept in when J was angry. She was wearing her Alice outfit she wore when they were out on heists and damn... she was beautiful.   
"E... You look beautiful baby."   
"Aww...Thanks hon. What were you yelling 'bout anyways."   
"I don't really remember"

"Trust you J. Trust you..."   
*  
The couple sneaked their way into the building where the nobleman was staying. Miss E climbed the ceiling with her pistol in her mouth whilst Joker stayed in the van outside monitoring her moves. Miss E crept into the treasury room with caution, before going in she looked around for any traps or guards, thankfully none were there. She took her gun out of her mouth when she landed to the floor. With her amazing skills, Miss E flipped her way across the room to a large box with the large diamond inside. With a Cheshire cat grin, she swung her hammer into the box. The alarms didn't sound because J and the hacking crew disabled them before the female villain went inside. Inside, Miss E, without cutting herself on the sharp glass picked up the beautiful diamond and ran out of the building the same way she had gotten in. 

She made her way to the van and showed her companion the diamond and smiled at the expression on his face.   
With a kiss, he smiled to his wonderful accomplice, "Well done slugger."   
"Thanks." She said whilst returning the kiss. "I bet that's gonna give us a pretty penny, J."   
"You're definitely right about that! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" 

She was happy he was in a good mood, after all what's love without a bit of chaotic laughter!


End file.
